Medida desesperada
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Ino encuentra una carta que va dirigida a ella en la habitación de Shikamaru, ¿qué hará el Nara para que no la lea?/ One-short ShikaIno


Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Medida desesperada**

_**…**_

Shikamaru se movía de un lado para otro en su cama, no sabía qué hacer para sacarse a Ino de su cabeza, pues era ella quien le estaba quitando el sueño.

-Aun sin ser su culpa, Ino es tan problemática_- _pensó el Nara dando un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

Es que no dormiría esa noche por culpa de su amiga… ¡No! Tenía que hallar una manera para sacársela de la cabeza.

Y como si fuera un milagro, recordó las palabras de su fallecido sensei.

_-Si quieres evitar algo. Enfréntalo- había dicho dando otra calada a su cigarrillo._

Al principio Shikamaru no había entendido muy bien la idea de ese concejo, pero ahora que lo analizaba en la situación en que se encontraba, lo entendía a la perfección.

Y con mucho pesar se levanto de su acolchada cama y se dirigió con paso perezoso a su escritorio. Eso sí, se encontraba un poco ansioso por saber los resultados de su plan.

Se sentó en su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y de el sacó una hoja de papel y un lapicero. Y comenzó a escribir.

"**Querida Ino.**

**En realidad no sé que estoy haciendo, no sé porque escribo esta carta y tampoco sé porque pongo tu nombre al principio de esta, pues yo sé muy bien que nunca la leerás.**

**Porque eso sería demasiado problemático, y esto ya en sí es problemático.**

**Lo que quiero con esta carta es desahogarme y decirte lo que seguramente nunca te diré.**

**Ino Yamanaka yo estoy sumamente enamorado de ti, y odio tanto, pues tu nunca te fijaras en alguien como yo. Sabes al principio me la pasaba diciendo que nosotros solo podíamos ser amigos o que tú eras como una hermana para mí, pero ni eso basto para que mi mente dejara de crear escenarios indecentes contigo.**

**No creas que soy un pervertido, porque también he soñado en hacer una familia contigo, me imagino si leyeras esto, seguramente me gritaras algo como: ¡Por Dios, Shikamaru solo tenemos 16!**

**Pero que puedo hacer, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza y cada vez estás más tiempo en ella, y esto me abruma cada vez más.**

**Y sin más me despido.**

**Tu solamente amigo, Shikamaru"**

Shikamaru dio un último vistazo a lo que había escrito, por Kami todo era demasiado cursi. Él nunca se imaginaria estar frente a Ino diciendo tales cosas.

Dejo la carta en la mesa y se dispuso a acostarse en su cama y para su regocijo Morfeo llego a visitarlo en ese mismo instante.

…

Ino se encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru y no era para darle una visita agradable, en realidad se encontraba molesta.

Toco por segunda vez la puerta antes de que Yoshino la abriera.

-¡Ino-chan!- exclamo en forma de saludo Yoshino al ver a la rubia, pues Ino siempre le había caído muy bien a la mujer Nara.

-Buenos días Yoshino-san, ¿Esta Shikamaru?- dijo Ino sin rodeas.

Yoshino hizó una seña para que pasara y hablo: -Si, seguramente está durmiendo aún- dijo antes de meterse a la cocina a revisar lo que se estaba cocinando.

Ino emitió un bufido de frustración, es que nadie entrenaría con ella ese día.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Ino-chan?- dijo la morena aún fija en lo que estaba calentando.

-Es que hoy entrenaríamos el equipo 10- dijo Ino acercándose a Yoshino.

Yoshino no dijo nada, sabía muy bien el por y para que entrenaban.

-Si quieres puedes ir a despertar al perezoso de Shikamaru- dijo Yoshino dándole una sonrisa que Ino no pudo descifrar, pero aún así le devolvió el gesto.

Después de eso subió con paso rápido por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación del moreno. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entrando con paso lento y silencioso se aproximo a la cama de Shikamaru para despertarlo.

Para despertarlo con la forma más molesta que se le ocurriera.

Pero antes de efectuar su plan, algo llamo su atención.

-Dice mi nombre- susurro la rubia –pero antes…- dijo Ino tomando sufiente aire para: -¡SHIKAMARU!- grito Ino cerca del oído del Nara.

Shikamaru dio un gran salto del susto y gracias a esto cayó al suelo dándose un tremendo golpe.

Y acomodándose rápidamente por la misma adrenalina que pasaba por su cuerpo, pudo ver a Ino agarrando y elevando la carta que la noche anterior había escrito para que ella no la leyera - ¡Qué ironía!- dijo para sí Shikamaru levantándose apresuradamente para quitarle la carta a Ino antes de que ella la leyera.

Ino al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo escondió la carta en su espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- le cuestiono Ino a Shikamaru.

-Dame eso, es mío- dijo Shikamaru de forma calmada ignorando la pregunta de ella.

-Pero dice mi nombre- refuto Ino. Shikamaru se molesto aun más consigo mismo por haber escrito instintivamente el nombre de la Yamanaka.

-Sí, pero es algo personal- dijo el Nara dándose una abofeteada mentalmente por la estúpida excusa que se había inventado.

-Y dice mi nombre, así que quiero saber qué es eso tan personal tuyo que me involucra a mí- dijo Ino volteándose quedando frente a la pared, aproximo la carta a su rostro y comenzó a leerla.

-Querida Ino. En realidad no sé que estoy haciendo, no sé porque escribo esta carta y tampoco sé porque pongo tu nombre al principio de esta, pues yo sé muy bien que nunca la leerás. Porque eso sería demasiado problemát…- Ino rompió en risa ante la misrada abochornada de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ries?- pregunto Shikamaru ya molesto.

-Es que eres malísimo con las cartas… como le harás para los reportes ninjas- decía la rubia entre risas y señalamientos.

-Problemática- dijo el nada en un bufido –Si no te burlas, mejor dámela- decía el Nara, recriminándose mentalmente por la estúpida idea de dejar que Ino leyera la carta.

-Vamos Shika, déjame leerla- decía escondiendo la carta al ver que Shikamaru volvía a tener intenciones de quitársela.

Entre pequeños empujones y forcejeos Ino había quedado atrapada totalmente entre la pared y el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

_-Si tan solo esto hubiera ocurrido de otra manera- pensaba el Nara al sentir la piel de la rubia en contacto de su cuerpo._

-Porque eso sería demasiado problemático, y esto ya en sí es problemático. Lo que quiero con esta carta es desahogarme y decirte lo que seguramente nunca te diré- Ino pudo leer una parte de la carta dejándose en suspenso a ella y a Shikamaru -¿Qué es eso que me quieres decir?- dijo la Yamanaka con voz suave y seductora.

Shikamaru se sabía los planes de Ino, sabía que estaba tratando de descontrolarlo y después poder escaparse de su "encarcelamiento".

Pero Shikamaru en vez de alejarse incomodo de la platinada acerco más su cuerpo al de la chica.

Y algo había estado formulándose en su cabeza, un plan igual de problemático que el de la noche anterior… o quizás más problemático.

Ino se sonrojo y trato de empujar a Shikamaru, pero la fuerza de él era más que la de ella.

-¡Shika¡- exclamo ella ya un poco sofocada.

-Dame la carta- dijo el Nara de forma demandante.

-¡No!- Ino exclamo inflando sus mejillas en un puchero. Y amenazando con leer la carta pudo sacarla de su escondite y leyó.

- Ino Yamanaka yo estoy sumamente…- pero su lectura fue interrumpida al verse siendo besada por Shikamaru.

"_Como dice el dicho para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas"_

Shikamaru solo reacciono instintivamente sin el uso de la lógica. Y solo atino a inclinar su rostro a la altura del rostro de la Yamanaka y la beso.

Un beso frenetico, un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria, como todos los besos que se había imaginado en darle a la Yamanaka.

Ino quedo estatica, al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero luego de un rato lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder el beso. Aunque ella no era una experta, porque en realidad era su primer beso.

Shikamaru al ver que Ino le correspondía posiciono sus manos en la cintura de Ino y ella entrelazo sus manos al cuello del moreno.

Luego de unos momentos se separaron muy agitados.

-Te amo- las palabras salieron sin su permiso.

Ino quedo sin habla, pero en vez de asustarse y alejarse del chico por la declaración lo que hizo fue besarlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez con ternura. Un beso corto comparado con el anterior.

-Yo también- dijo la ojiazul, Shikamaru quedo sorprendido.

-Pero… tú… yo- balbuceo Shikamaru.

-Sí, tú me gustas desde… simpre- dijo ella sonrojándose. Parece que la amistad de Hinata la estaba afectando.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Shikamaru pensando que era una broma.

-Si lo que quieres es saber lo de Sasuke, pues eso solo era para molestar a la frentona- dijo la Yamanaka, riéndose de sí misma por lo infantil que fue en el pasado.

-…

-Ahora si puedo leer la carta- pregunto ella, Shikamaru asintió.

Además al final el se había declarado sin que Ino leyera la carta.

**FIN**

Agradesco a todos aquellos que se pasaron a leer esta historia y que además me dejan reviews. Y también a los que me dejaron reviews en la historia anterior.

Nos vemos.


End file.
